Park Family (CHANSOO)
by park28sooyah
Summary: Hanya sedikit kisah tentang keluarga Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dengan ke tiga anaknya yang cantik dan tampan .
**Park Family (Chansoo)**

.

.

.

.

 **Sumarry:** Hanya sedikit kisah tentang keluarga Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dengan ke tiga anaknya yang cantik dan tampan .

 **THIS IS CHANSOO**

 **WARN GS! MARRIAGE LIFE.**

 **Gendre:** Family, romance, humor.

Rate: T

 **Cast:** Park Chanyeol (40th)

Park Kyungsoo (35th)

Park Sooyi (17th)

Park Sehun (2th)

Park Chansaa (5bulan)

 **ONESHOOT**

.

.

.

 **Hello! Aku balik. Aku datang dengan ff chansoo lagi, ada yang nunggu aku publish ff chansoo? Kalau ada silahkan membaca dan meninggalkan review. Ff ini aku tulis spesial untuk para dongsaeng di grup line yang hobi nagih ff. Hei kalian, eonni sudah publish ff chansoo nih^^ .**

 **Oiya aku mau mengucapkan terimakasih untuk semua riders yang sudah membaca ff aku, yang suka dengan ffku, memfollow serta memfav ff aku. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak! Kalian luar biasa! Aku cinta kaliann Chansoo shipper**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku pulang" ucap namja tinggi dengan balutan jas hitam dan kemeja navy yang sudah tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celana bahannya dan dasi yang sudah di kendurkan dari lehernya.

"waah appa sudah pulang. Eomma appa sudah pulang" ucap anak gadis pertama keluarga Park bernama Sooyi yang sedang menonton drama kesukaannha dan langsung menerjang tubuh tegap milik ayahnya yang baru pulang dari kantor.

"aigoo Sooyi" ucap Chanyeol yang kaget mendapat terjangan mendadak dari anak pertamanya itu dan langsung menggendongnya.

"waaa anak appa semakin berat saja eoh?" Chanyeol menggoda anaknya sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi gembul anaknya

"appa aku ngga berat tauuu! Buktinya apa masih bisa menggendongku"

"duh tapi appa nggak kuat gendong Sooyi lama-lama nih, punggung appa sakit" Chanyeol menggoda anaknya sambil berpura-pura sakit pinggang.

"ah appa mahhh begituu! Memangnya Sooyi berat seperti karung beras apa? sampai bikin punggung appa sakit. Yasudah aku mau turun saja!" Sooyi pun merajuk dan langsung menurunkan tubuhnya dari gendongan ayahnya.

Sooyipun langsung masuk ke kamar miliknya dan menutup pintu dengan cukup keras.

Blam!

"Aishh baru dibercandain segitu saja sudah merajuk membanting pintu. Bukan aku sekali ckckck" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Istri nya yang mendengar kegaduhan dari ruang tv dan mendengar ucapan suaminya tadi kemudian menghampiri sumber suara dan menyubit manja pinggang suami tercintanya itu karena merasa tersindir oleh ucapan sang suami.

"Kalau bukan kamu sekali terus Sooyi itu seperti siapa? Seperti aku maksudmu heum?"

"yak Kyungsooyah! Sakit. Baru juga pulang kantor sudah di omeli oleh dua bidadariku sih" ucap Chanyeol ambil mengusap-usap pinggang nya yang mendapatkan cubitan cinta dari istrinya itu.

"Makanya jangan suka membuat anakmu merajuk, dia baru saja membantuku memasak dan dia memasak masakan kesukaanmu. Lalu dia menunggumu di ruang tv, cukup lama sekitar 30 menit dan dia belum makan Chan. Sekarang kamu malah buat dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, aku yakin dia pasti mogok makan lagi" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membereskan mainan adiknya Sooyi , Park Sehun lalu mematikan televisi yang sedari tadi dianggurkan.

"Jadi dia belum makan? Dan dia menungguku? Aigoo manis sekali anakku itu. Baiklah aku akan merayunya dulu. Oiya Sehun dimana? Rengekannya tidak terdengar dari tadi."

"Sehun tidur setelah berhasil mengacaukan kamar mandi. Dia menghabiskan semua sabun mandi Chan, untung saja tidak dia minum"

"aigoo... nakal sekali" Chanyeol yang mendengar kelakuan anak keduanya langsung memijit-mijit dahinya.

"Setelah diberi susu dia langsung tidur, untung saja masih ada ASI yang ku simpan dikulkas. Aku ngga mau Sehun menjadi predator ganas yang tiba-tiba menyusu lagi ke dadaku dan menendang Chansaa. Oh Tuhan membayangkannya saja aku tak sanggup"

"berlebihan. Lagian Sehunkan sudah biasa minum susu formula kenapa kamu kasih dia ASI? Bukannya ASI yang ada di dalam kulkas milik Chansaa?" Akhirnya Chanyeol merebahkan badannya pada sofa yang empuk lalu Kyungsoo menyusulnya dengan duduk dipangkuan suami tercintanya itu dan saling bertatap-tatapan.

"Susu formula Sehun habis dad. Makanya tadi aku kasih ASI. Aku kan belum belanja bulanan" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengusap-usap wajah suaminya.

"Terus stock susu Chansaa gimana? Masih banyak kan?"

"Masih, tadi aku mompa lagi kok. Tapi puting aku masih nyeri gara-gara kemarin ada monster maniak payudara yang seenak jidatnya mengigit putingku!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memukul dahi suaminya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar omelan istrinya itu hanya bisa tetawa sambil mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

"siapa suruh habis memberi ASI Chansaa tidak mengkancingkan piyama mu lagi? Ya dari pada nganggur mendingan aku yang nyusu kan? Dari pada orang lain?"

"aishhh jinjja. Susah memang punya suami mesum!"

"loh kok mesum? Udah ah aku ke kamar Sooyi dulu."

Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk bangun dari sofa sebelum itu ia tidak lupa memberi ciuman manis pada istrinya.

Cup

"terimakasih sudah menjaga ketiga anak-anak kita eomma sayang"

Kyungsoo yang mendapat ciuman dan ucapan terimakasih dari suaminya hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas ciuman manis tadi.

Cup

"terimakasih juga sudah menjadi appa yang hebat untuk ketiga anak-anak kita appa"

"hehehehe, bangunlah dari pangkuanku. Aku ingin menemui princessku yang masih merajuk itu"

"haissh baru juga bermesra-mesraan sudah ditinggal saja, yasudah sana bujuk princessmu untuk makan. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan kembali dan membangunkan Sehun" Akhirnya Kyungsoopun bangun dari pangkuan suaminya dan pergi menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol akhirnya menaiki tangga dan menghampiri kamar yang bertulisan "Princess Sooyi" dengan pintu pink bernuansa disney princess.

Tok, tok, tok

"Sooyi... makan malam dulu yuk"

Tidak ada jawaban dari kamar Sooyi. Chanyeol pun mencoba mengetuk lagi.

Tok, tok, tok

"princessnya appa, tadi katanya menunggu appa untuk makan bersama, sekarang sudah waktunya Sooyi makan malam. Nanti Maag Sooyi kambuh lagi loh. Appa masuk ya?"

Tanpa perlu dijawab oleh sang pemilik kamar, Chanyeol akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar putrinya yang benar-benar seperti kamar pincess. Ia melihat putrinya yang berada di balkon kamar sambil menatap bintang-bintang yang ada di langit.

"haii anak appa kok malah melamun?"

"..."

"masih marah eoh? Maafkan appa ne.. Appa hanya bercanda. Sooyi tidak berat kok, Sooyi ringan sekali seperti kapas. Sama seperti eomma." Ucap Chanyeol yang kini sudah memeluk anak nya dari belakang.

"kayak kapas apanya, gombal banget"

"hehehehe appa bercanda lagi. Kamu mah sensitif banget"

".."

"sudah appa minta maaf lagi deh... Sooyi mau maafin appa tidak?"

"hmmm.. gimana ya"

"maafin ya...anak appa cantik deh"

"Sooyi maafin appa kalau appa mau menuruti kemauan Sooyi. Gimana?"

"kuy! Memang Sooyi mau apa?"

"hari sabtu ini Sooyi ingin kencan sama Hunjong.."

"MWO?!"

"kalau tidak boleh Sooyi tidak mau memaafkan appa."

"t-tunggu deh. Kamu mau kencan sama Hunjong?"

"huuh. Memang tidak boleh?"

"loh terus yang sabtu kemarin kamu bukannya kencan sama Jonghun?"

"yah appa tidak tahu ya, Aku kan kencan sama si kembar. Hehehe"

"aigoo anak appa kok playgirl gini sih,yasudah appa izinkan tapi jangan pulang malam-malam seperti kemarin ya. Oke?"

"Sooyi tidak playgirl appa, salah satu dari mereka pasti akan Sooyi pilih. Jadi appa tenang saja hehehe. Oke thank you appa tampan!"

Cup

Sooyipun memberikan ciuman dipipi appanya.

"Jangan memberi ciumanmu ke Hunjong atau Jonghun seperti tadi ya. Appa tebas nanti kepala mereka berdua"

"tidak akan bos. Hehehehe"

"Yasudah ayo kita turun, mungkin Sehun sudah bangun dan eomma menunggu kita"

"aaahh okey!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini keluarga Park sedang menikmati makanannya, makan kali ini tidak seheboh seperti biasanya, Sehun yang memang masih mengantuk hanya bisa menguap sambil sesekali menjatuhkan dagunya ke meja makan.

"Sehunah mengantuk eoh?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan anak laki-lakinya itu.

"huuh. Thehun ngantuk."

"Soo, pindahkan Sehun ke kamarnya dulu."

Ucap Chanyeol dan langsung di iyakan oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun langsung menggendong Sehun dan langsung membawanya ke kamar.

"Appa" Sooyi berbisik memanggil appanya yang masih menikmati masakan sang istri.

"hmm"

"appa!"

"iya ada appa Sooyi sayang"

"nah gitu dong. Oiya appa, appa jangan beritahu eomma kalau sabtu ini aku kencan sama Hunjong ya."

"Loh memang kenapa?"

"Nanti eomma bilang ke Jongin imo terus nanti Jonghun tahu, Sooyi belum bisa memutuskan mau memilih yang mana"

"aah begitu rupanya. Oke"

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan makannya, dan Sooyi hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mendengar hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan kemudia duduk kembali.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih makanannya eomma cantik. Aku mau belajar dulu"

Cup

Sooyi pun mencium pipi ibunya.

"Appa aku ke atas dulu ne"

Cup

Dan tak lupa mencium pipi ayahnya.

"ckckck, umur sudah mau 17 tahun tapi masih manja. Dasar princess" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"kamu terlalu memanjakannya park."

"Tapi aku punya batas soo"

"Terserahlah. Oiya tadi aku mendengar Sooyi akan kencan dengan Hunjong dan kamu mengizinkannya? Betul?"

"aah iyaa begitulah."

"terus nasib si Jonghun gimana coba?"

"ya itu mah resiko mencintai princess Sooyi yang cantik sedunia. Hahaha" ucap Chanyeol dengan bangganya.

"narsis. Tapi serius deh, kasihan aku sama anaknya Jongin."

"resiko anak kembar Soo, sudahlah biarkan saja. Aku bisa menjamin Sooyi akan memilih yang terbaik untuk dia. Mau sama Jonghun atau Hunjong yang penting Sooyi bahagia"

"aahh benar. Aku setuju"

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku ke kamar dulu ya"

"mandi, air hangat sudah ku siapkan. Jangan pegang-pegang Chansaa kalau belum mandi"

"baik ibu negara"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Chanyeol sudah mandi , aroma maskulin keluar dari tubuhnya yang sangat kekar itu. Meski sudah berkepala 4 tapi Chanyeol tetap menjaga kesehatan tubuhnya. Lihatlah otot nya yang membuat semua wanita terpesona. Bahkan istrinya yang sudah bertahun-tahun menikah dengannya masih memblushing ria melihat ototnya yang kekar.

"Apakah Chansaa sudah tidur?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini sedang memilih pakaian tidurnya, ia mengambil kaos oblong dan boxer. Setelah berpakaian ia merebahkan diri disamping istrinya yang sedang menyusui anak ketiganya itu.

"suut.. sebentarlagi."

Chanyeolpun hanya bisa mengamati bagaimana anaknya yang sedang asyik menyusu pada ibunya. Ia mengusap-usap kepala mungil sang anak dan memberikan ciuman pada pipinya yang gembul. Anaknya yang merasa terusik malah menggigit puting ibunya.

"Aahh Chansaaya..sakit nak.." "Chaann.. jangan mengganggu anakmu"

"aaaa iyaya.. maaf"

Akhirnya Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang, mengambil tab dan duduk di balkon kamarnya sambil memeriksa grafik keuangan perusahaannya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang sudah menidurkan Chansaa kemudian menaruh anaknya dalam box bayi. Setelah itu ia menghampiri suaminya yang masih asik bergelut dengan tabnya. Kyungsoo yang sebal karena Chanyeol masih membawa pekerjaan ke rumah akhirnya merebut tab milik suaminya.

"hey sayang, kembalikan sebentar"

"ini dirumah, dan sekarang sudah malam. Waktunya tuan Park Chanyeol yang umurnya sudah tua ini untuk tidur."

"aigoo istriku cerewet sekali. Ini baru jam sepuluh sayang, aku hanya memberiksa grafik saham sebentar habis itu aku tidur okey?"

"aku temani." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari sang suami Kyungsoopun akhirnya duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol dan memberikan tabnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan istrinya itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan memberikan istrinya backhug.

"aaahh nyaman sekali memelukmu seperti ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usapkan kepalanya pada punggung istrinya.

"yak geli bodoh!"

"heii dilarang mengumpat pada suami tampanmu ini."

"iyaaaa iya hehehe"

Setelah adegan manja-manjaan selesai kini suasana menjadi hening, hanya terdengar suara jam dinding dan hembusan angin. Kyungsoo makin merapatkan tubuh nya pada sang suami, ia memegang erat sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang berada pada perutnya.

"Chan..."

"heum.." gumam Chanyeol dengan mata masih fokus pada grafik yang ada di tabnya.

"Chan..."

"iya sayang... " Chanyeol masih enggan menatap istrinya dan masih terus fokus pada kerjaannya.

"yak Park Chanyeol pabboya!" Akhirnya Kyungsoo menarik tabnya, dan menaruh pada meja yang berada didalam kamar dan kembali ke pangkuan suami.

"kenapa sih soo" Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah istrinya yang aneh itu hanya bisa menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan istrinya itu.

"aku kangennnn oppa Chann" Ucap kyungsoo malu-malu sambil membuat pola abstrak pada dada suaminya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan istrinya itu hanya bisa terkekeh dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"aigoo eomma Sooyah merindukan ku.. nado... nado bogoshipo" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada kepala dan pipi sang istri.

"maafkan aku sayang, aku jarang ada waktu dirumah. Sering meninggalkanmu dan anak-anak keluar kota. Maafkan aku.." " Appa sedang ada proyek besar dan ya.. Aku harus turut andil dalam proyek ini". Kau tahu sendirikan appa bagimana"

"hmm.. arraseo. Kamu juga melakukan ini demi menghidupi istri dan ketiga anakmu. Aku paham Chan." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

"aku... aku hanya rindu padamu. Rindu dengan aroma tubuhmu, rindu bermanjaan denganmu, aku rindu semuanya.." Kyungsoo makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang suami.

"semenjak Chansaa lahir, kita sudah jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua. Biasanya kita berkencan dan menitipkan Sehun pada eomma. Tapi sekarang..."

"hei... kita bisa berkencan kalau kau mau sayang" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kepala istrinya untuk saling bertatap mata.

"tapi..Chansaa kan.."

"Chansaa bisa kita titipkan ke eomma. Sehun juga. Sementara Sooyi kan sudah besar dia pasti bisa menjaga rumah"

"besar apanya, kamu ledek gendut aja dia merajuk seperti anak sd"

"heii jangan seperti itu. Kamu lupa kalau dia mewarisi sifatmu yang 'baperan' kalau diledek tentang berat badan?"

"yak! Enak saja! Aku gak baperan ya" Kyungsoo yang kesal kemudian mengempoutkan bibirnya.

"hahaha bercanda sayang" Chanyeol yang gemas kemudian mencium bibir istrinya itu

Cup

"Jadi bagaimana. Kapan kita akan berkencan?"

"ah kamu saja masih sibuk dengan proyek appamu itu"

"2 hari lagi juga selesai."

"benarkah?" Ucap Kyungsoo yang antusias tanpa sadar mengeluarkan jurus owl eyesnya pada sang suami.

"heeum. 2 hari lagi proyek itu akan selesai dan kita bisa berkencan tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Mau itu Chansaa, Sehun, atau Sooyi. Hanya ada aku dan kamu" Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Kyungsoo dengan nada yang seksi dan tak lupa memberikan jilatan pada kupingnya.

"eunghh"

"Jadi... apakah sekarang aku boleh melakukan sesuatu yang membuat 'rindumu' hilang.." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang memang sudah sangat 'rindu' pada sang suami hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang suami.

"tapi pelan-pelan. Aku tidak mau Chansaa terbangun karena suara desahan kita berdua"

"pelan atau keraspun kau pasti mendesah sayang" Chanyeolpun langsung menggendong ala bridal style dan memberikan ciuman memabukkan pada sang istri. Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut hanya bisa menikmatinya sampai rasa 'rindu' nya terselesaikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
